Gundam Fight 17: Plight of the Separatist Colony
by KJW
Summary: It has been 16 years since Domon destroyed the Devil Gundam and they have been peaceful ones. However, there waits on the horizon a new evil that threatens earth. What is this new evil? And who will be able to stop it?
1. Prologue

With Domon Kasshu's destruction of the Devil Gundam, the earth went into a new age of peace. The next two Gundam Fights were extremely competitive, centering on the Shuffle Alliance fighters. The 14th Gundam Fight was hard fought but eventually won by the young, yet slightly more bitter, Allenby Beardsley. She subsequently retired, disappeared from the public view. The Shuffles returned for one more Gundam Fight, which was eventually won by Domon.

They each subsequently became married and decided to focus more on their families. Therefore, the following Gundam Fight saw itself without the Shuffle Alliance.

The 16th Gundam Fight was not without talent. Many new fighters emerged as major players, including Domon Kasshu's own student, Isamu Hotaka. These new faces made for one of the most exciting Gundam Fights of all time. Unfortunately, the final was tainted with scandal, as Hotaka claimed that Neo-Italy's Giuseppe Garibaldi had cheated in the final match of the Fight. No evidence could be found to substantiate the Neo-Japanese fighter's claims, so the world's leadership was handed over to the deserving Neo-Italian Government.

This controversy angered many people, especially the Neo-Japanese, who thought they had been robbed. Led by Wong Yun-Fat, those who were upset left their respective nations and populated the new Separatist Colony.

For four years this new colony has peacefully coexisted with the Earth Colonies. However, will it remain that way? Only the 17th Gundam Fight can tell. So, without further ado!

"GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!"

"READY!"

"GO!"


	2. Chapter 1

As he walked down the abandoned street, Keith Grayeb remembered growing up in this now deserted Oklahoma town. Keith could still remember when his father taught him to shoot. His father had been a great gundam pilot. He could still remember his father's gundam. Keith would never forget that grand black gundam with its red and white trim. His father piloted the noble Marshall Gundam with its trademark Silver Star on its chest.

His father had been the pilot for Neo-America during the twelfth Gundam Fight. He worked hard to get to the finals, but it was all for nothing. Master Asia took the Marshall Gundam's head on his way to the top, leaving Keith's father in sixth place. That had been the day Keith was born. His father had always said losing that fight was the best thing that ever happened to him. Otherwise, he would have missed the greatest moment in his life, the birth of his son.

It had been twenty years since that tournament, and his father was not destined to return to earth. But Keith was back as Neo-America's gundam fighter. He had returned to earth in order to succeed where his father had failed. Keith's Desperado Gundam would not meet the same sad fate as Marshall Gundam.

* * *

"Well Patrick, maybe the other fighters will go easy on yer sister. After all, she's just a lil lassie."

"Fuck you Shamus! You piece o' shit!" Reagan bolted towards Shamus, ready to start swinging.

"Reagan, he's not worth it," Patrick tried to calm his sister down, while holding her back away from her target.

Reagan Moran had just been announced as Neo-Ireland's fighter for the upcoming 17th Gundam Fight. She had just entered her favorite pub to have a drink before she left the colony for earth. She had only been to earth once before when she was a little girl. During the fourteenth Gundam Fight when her father served on the crew of Ryan McCevit, Shamus's father. McCevit was defeated within a week of the fight's start, and no other Irish fighter had done any better since. Shamus tried to enter the last Gundam Fight, but he was injured and unable to compete.

Reagan started to calm down, "Yeah, he's just bitter."

"Let's just have a drink, and sit down." He motioned to the bartender, "Hey, Josh a couple o' beers over here, and turn up that TV," he pointed to the television, which he had just noticed was showing Gundam Fight News.

"And four more gundam representatives have been announced today," The news anchor on the TV screen announced. "Neo-Ireland has selected Reagan Moran and her Shamrock Gundam. Neo-Russia has Daniil Osip with his Gundam Grozny. Neo-Sweden announced Latham Einar and Epsen Gundam as their representative. And of course Isamu Hotaka, student of the famous Domon Kasshu, is Neo-Japan's representative this year with Tokugawa Gundam."

"That's right," the second anchor chimed in, "and that leaves only one country. And we take you right now live to Rome, where the winner of the last Gundam Fight, Giuseppe Garibaldi, is defending his title as Neo-Italy's representative.

"Christ, who cares," Reagan had no interest in a fight that would obviously be a blowout. "Garibaldi'll beat down on whoever wants to fight him."

"I don't know Reagan; I hear Ignatius Argento is pretty good. And his brother Geraldo is nearly as good," John found this bout to be an interesting one.

"Argento?" Reagan was surprised to hear the name. "As in Victorio Argento?"

"That's right, grandsons of the winner of the sixth Gundam Fight." Patrick was as surprised as Reagan, when he had first heard about the two brothers from Neo-Italy. "Plus, Neo-Italy always decides their representative with a battle royal; every man for himself."

"So the Argento's get a distinct advantage." Reagan was beginning to see why this match wasn't so cut and dry.

"Well, there are two other men entered in the battle royal, and they both work for Giuseppe."

"So it's three on two, should be interesting."

* * *

"Welcome everyone!" the announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeaker in the coliseum. "It's time for the match you've all been waiting for. This is the battle royal that will decide Neo-Italy's representative in the 17th Gundam Fight." The fans in the stadium began to roar in excitement. "Now without further ado; let's bring out the fighters! First, in Icarus Gundam, everyone's favorite, last year's Gundam Fight Champion, Giuseppe Garibaldi!" The crowd exploded into an immense clamor of cheers. Up from the basement of the stadium, an elevator lifted a gundam to the battlefield. Icarus Gundam was a shining white, with red shoulder armor and black joints. The mobile fighter bore only light armor, to maintain speed. It had a pair of silver wings, with sharp blade like feathers and a red chevron on its forehead that resembled a blaze of fire.

"Hello my people!" Garibaldi began to flex and pose for the crowd. "Bring on the challengers!"

"All right people!" the announcer continued, "time for our first two challengers!" Everyone in the crowd was at the edge of their seats, as Giuseppe Garibaldi stood confidently in Icarus Gundam. "Introducing; Antonio Mussolini and Emilio Cavour, in their Red Shirt Gundams!"

The crowd showed no feelings towards the fighters, as their two identical gundams rose up to the battlefield. They were very plain, having a gray base paint, with red blotches that resembled bloodstains covering them. The two mobile suits had black armored plating on their arms, legs, and torsos. They stood at attention with rifles ready.

"And next," the announcer continued, "are Ignatius and Geraldo Argento with Centurion and Legionnaire Gundam!"

The crowd burst into a magnitude of boos as two more gundams arose on the elevator. These two gundams wore the look of ancient roman soldiers. Centurion Gundam on the left stood tall, tan colored with thick dark gray armor. The gundam's joints were black and further reinforced with armor. Strapped in an X-shape cross on its back were multiple sharp-pointed shining javelins, which were split vertically by an immense broad sword. It held on its left arm a shield, engraved with a golden eagle. At its side was Legionnaire Gundam, wearing the same armor, only black, with gray base paint. It had the same javelins, and the shield on his left arm contained the engraving of a bear. However, it lacked the large broad sword that its brother had strapped to its back. Both gundam heads resembled Roman helmets with three lines of spikes running across the top. At each gundam's side there was a beam sword.

"So, our grandfather won the sixth Gundam Fight," Geraldo was annoyed by the crowd's reaction, "but they still boo us."

Ignatius was not surprised, "Who cares what they think."

"It's really annoying."

"We'll just have to shut them up then."

"All right folks," the announcer continued, "It's time to get this battle royal underway. This battle will be fought until there is only one gundam left with an intact head. The winner shall claim the right to be Neo-Italy's gundam fight representative!" The crowd began to cheer, becoming anxious as they waited for the battle to commence. "All right, GUNDAM FIGHT SET!"

"You boys take care of these two," Giuseppe whispered to his lackeys piloting the Red Shirt Gundams. "I wouldn't want to over exert myself."

"You got it boss," the two replied in unison.

"READY!"

Ignatius set up the brothers' battle plan, "The two goofs are yours. I want Garibaldi."

"Of course," Geraldo took up a fighting stance.

"GO!"

The Red Shirts and Legionnaire Gundam rocketed towards each other at full speed, while Icarus and Centurion Gundam made no moves at all. The Red Shirts began to unload their rifles at Geraldo, who lifted his shield and continued towards them.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Geraldo continued to approach the two gundams unabated. The two Red Shirts quickly broke apart, and began to fire at Legionnaire Gundam from two sides.

"Ha-ha! Good enough for ya?" Antonio Mussolini mocked as Legionnaire Gundam couldn't completely defend itself.

"Not quite," Geraldo grabbed one of his javelins, and threw it directly at Mussolini's unprepared gundam. The javelin passed directly through, and blew up his gundam's head, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. Geraldo now placed his attention on his now lone opponent.

Emilio Cavour immediately charged towards Geraldo, unloading his ammo clip on Legionnaire Gundam. Geraldo started his charge towards Emilio with his shield in front of him. "BEAR SHIELD STRIKE!" As Legionnaire Gundam sped towards Red Shirt Gundam, a bear-shaped energy blast emanated from his shield.

"Ahhhh!" Cavour was completely unable to dodge the blast, and his gundam was knocked back to the coliseum wall with a thud.

"Surrender." Geraldo unsheathed his sword and lifted it to the wounded gundam's throat.

"Ok," Emilio panted, "I give up." Emilio Cavour exited his gundam and walked unceremoniously off the battlefield.

"Your turn," Geraldo walked back to his brother's side unscathed.

"You wasted the Bear Shield Strike," Ignatius analyzed his younger brother's performance.

"They were getting annoying," Geraldo defended himself.

"Whatever." Ignatius stepped forward into the center of the coliseum.

Mussolini stepped forward so they stood face to face, "You ready to go down Argento?"

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Ignatius smirked at Giuseppe's comment.

"I'm the returning Gundam Fight Champion. You have no chance."

"You cheated for that title."

"There's no proof of that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Garibaldi."

"Shut up. I'm tired of you. My people," Giuseppe motioned to the roaring crowd, "are tired of you."

"They're not your people, and they never were."

"Oh yeah?" Garibaldi was getting annoyed with this pest. He jumped back and pointed his fists at Centurion Gundam, revealing Icarus Gundam's wrist flame-throwers, "Take this!"

Centurion Gundam jumped forward through the fire. He drew his short sword and swiftly cut the flame-throwers off Icarus Gundam's wrists.

"What…no, how did you do that?" Garibaldi was taken aback by Ignatius's ease at overcoming his weapon, as he looked down at his broken hands.

"You can't win on your own Garibaldi. Now it's time to show the world."

"No! I'm the greatest!" Mussolini stretched his arms out and Icarus Gundam's wings spread outward behind his broken appendages. "ICARUS METEOR CRASH!" Icarus Gundam's rockets fired up, carrying the gundam high into the air. Mussolini then flipped and fired his boosters, and went into a rapid nosedive.

Ignatius grabbed two javelins and stood ready to counter Garibaldi's attack, as Icarus Gundam screamed down to the battlefield with its gleaming razor-sharp feathers extended towards Centurion Gundam.

Just before Mussolini's attack hit, Ignatius jumped into the air. As Icarus Gundam flew below his feet, Ignatius spun around in midair and drove a javelin through each of his opponent's wings. The projectiles pinned Icarus Gundam to the ground.

Ignatius then walked to the head of Icarus Gundam, "Do you give up?"

"Not for you, you worthless piece of trash!" Garibaldi strained to get up, but was unable to get free.

"As you wish," Centurion Gundam then lifted its right foot and placed it on Icarus Gundam's head. "Good riddance," Ignatius then drove his foot down and crushed the gundam's head.

The entire stadium was completely silent until the announcer chimed in; "Well it seems last years champ has been defeated. Um… uh well, there are two gundams left."

"So, we gonna waste time," Ignatius turned to his younger brother, "or are we gonna do this the easy way."

"Second place is good enough for me."

"Good, I didn't feel like working today." As Geraldo got out of his gundam, Ignatius stood victorious in the center of the battlefield.

* * *

"Wow," He leaned back away from his laptop. "Icarus Gundam third in the Neo-Italy Battle Royal. Well, there goes worrying about the defending champ. This years gonna be a real free-for-all. This leaves an opening for me and Maple Gundam to take it all. Yeah...Kel Marchand, Gundam Fight Champion." 


	3. Chapter 2

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Ugh," Kelly Marchand turned off his alarm clock and sat up in bed. He scanned his hotel room, catching sight of his laptop. It was still on from the night before. He stood up and walked over to the table on which the computer sat. "What's this?" Kelly clicked open the message box on his monitor. A message revealed itself:

To all Gundam Fighters:

We, the government of Neo-Italy, hereby waive our fighter's right to forgo challenges during the preliminary battles of this year's Gundam Fight. However, our fighter will still receive an automatic bid to participate in the finals. Be warned. Though destroying our fighter's head will mean that he cannot fight until the finals. Should any challenger lose their head in combat with our fighter they will receive the normal penalty, expulsion from the Gundam Fight.

"No kidding," Marchand let out a wry smirk after reading the message. "Argento's win must have been a big fluke. They really don't trust him." He closed the laptop and began to pack his things. "I'll have to pay him a visit."

A loud knock rang at the door, "Kelly! Kelly let's go!"

"I'm coming! Calm down, Phoebe."

Suddenly, a girl burst into the room. She looks young, about 20 years old. She is average height with long brown hair which is pulled back in a ponytail. She wears a pair of yellow boots with jeans and a purple vest over a long blue shirt. She is attractive, but obviously has not applied any makeup and seems to have gotten little sleep. "Kelly!" She begins to frantically run around hurrying his packing. "We have to go. What have you been doing?"

"Sleeping…like the rest of the world before five o'clock."

"What? I told you yesterday. We're leaving at six sharp for Poland."

"Oh yeah." Kelly had forgotten about his scheduled match with Poland's Kasper Stanislaw. In fact, Phoebe had told him last night to set his alarm for 4:00, but Kelly set it for 5:00 to get the extra sleep. Phoebe was obviously not too happy about it.

"Let's go." Phoebe began to push Kelly, with his packed bags, out the door.

* * *

When Latham walked into the living room, he immediately made for the television and turned it on. As he sat down a woman's face flickered onto the screen. "This year, the Gundam Fight should be extra interesting with many proven fighters signed up with many anxious newcomers. We are witnessing one of the deepest pools of talent in many years. One can see that this year will be no ordinary year, as John Salisbury and Stuart Hannah show us this year's GRS pre-fight rankings, John?"

A man appears. "Thank you Sally; let's take a look at the rankings."

A list appears on the screen:

GRS Pre-Fight Gundam Rankings

1. Neo-Japan: Isamu Hotaka- Tokugawa Gundam

2. Neo-China: Kun Wu Xiang- Shanghai Gundam

3. Neo-Norway: Leif Vargus- Berserker Gundam

4. Neo-England: Forest Coriander- Lionheart Gundam

5. Neo-Hong Kong: Tai Wei- Meng-Tzu Gundam

6. Neo-Greece: Georgios Apostolis- Apollo Gundam

7. Neo-France: Frederic de Sand- Napoleon Gundam

8. Neo-Russia: Daniil Osip- Gundam Grozny

9. Neo-Germany: Stefan Stone- Blitzkrieg Gundam

10. Neo-Egypt: Oni Temitope- Phoenix Gundam

The man to his left begins to speak, "This year will be full of action with such a strong top ten. Neo- Japan's Isamu Hotaka is the obvious favorite this year, after his amazing run in the finals, getting second as a rookie last year. The student of the great Domon Kasshu, Isamu has learned well from the King of Hearts."

"That's right Stuart, but he's got a hard road ahead of him, he can't slack off one bit if he wants to be champ."

"Yes this year our top five fighters are all returning from last year's finals, and their hungry for a fight."

"You can't count any of these fighters out, John. I'm especially interested to see what Frederic de Sand will do in his second…"

"Turn that crap off." A woman's voice cut in. Latham turned around to see his trainer and Crew-woman Allenby Beardsley. Allenby fought in two Gundam fights, and won one before retiring twelve years ago. Latham was only five then, but that's when his training started. Allenby had trained him to become a Gundam Fighter just like her. She had forced him to push himself and improve his skills. As long as Latham had known her, Allenby had been a harsh and militant person. The people at the base used to say it was because she lost her first love to another woman, and she used to be a cheerful person. Latham had never seen her in a good mood.

"What? I can't watch the news?"

"You should be preparing for your fight."

"I am."

"By sitting on your butt in front of the TV?"

"I'm checking out the competition."

"Don't be stupid. You can't learn any useful information from a sports show. You have a fight today, get ready."

"Alright," Latham got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

As Frederic lay on his bed in the gundam transport, he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Since George had become royalty, marrying Mary Louise, Frederic had become France's head knight, and gundam pilot. However, as France's representative, he appeared to fall far short of his uncle. Though he piloted the Napoleon Gundam, which was identical to George's Rose save it had been modified to accommodate Frederic as a left handed fighter, he had still missed the finals during the last Gundam Fight. This year would have to be different. This year Frederic was going to prove himself worthy of his position, and equal to his uncle.

"Sir Frederic, we are almost in Sweden." A young boy entered the room, interrupting Frederic's thoughts.

Frederic sat up in bed to speak with his page. "Thank you, Damien. How much time do we have?"

"We are scheduled to touch down in thirty minutes, sir."

"Is Napoleon ready?"

"I just finished the pre-fight check. Do you want to check on him yourself?"

"No…I should get dressed though. Thank you, Damien."

"Yes sir," Damien exited the room, leaving Frederic alone to prepare for his fight against Latham Einar.

"Congratulations, Marchand. You're better than the hack that fought for Neo-Canada last year." Stanislaw and Marchand stood facing each other in their Gundams each obviously tired.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Kelly was breathing quite heavily. The fight had already lasted twenty minutes, and neither had been able to land a significant blow.

"Unfortunately, you're still not good enough." Stanislaw then sped forward towards Marchand in his Vertuti Gundam.

Kelly stood prepared to defend himself as the dark grey gundam barreled towards him. He focused on the gundam's black reinforced knuckles. The gundam was very simple and it seemed these were its only weapons. However, they looked like they could do some serious damage if he wasn't careful. Kelly had tried to use his head vulcans to his advantage but Stanislaw had been able to dodge Kelly's artillery fire with ease. That unfortunately left hand to hand combat, which put Kelly on the defensive thus far.

_It doesn't seem he's getting that tired_ Kelly thought. _I probably won't be able to wear him down. Time for plan B._

"This is the end!" Kasper yelled as he swung with his right fist. Kelly tried to block and slow the attack with his right hand.

"Buzz-Saw Attack!" Kelly activated the buzz-saw on his left wrist and swiftly cut off Vertuti Gundam's forearm.

"Dammit!" As his gundam's forearm fell to the ground, Kasper dropped to one knee and grabbed his arm. "Well then. I guess you win, Marchand."

* * *

As the French transport ship landed in the open field, Latham sprinted out of the base to his gundam.

"Ready?" Allenby was waiting for him at Epsen Gundam's feet.

"As I'll ever be," Latham began to climb up into his gundam. "Wish me luck?"

"Just win."

Latham smiled as he entered the cockpit.

Frederic had just passed through the mobile trace system when Damien's face appeared on a screen in front of him. "The Neo-Sweden pilot is ready and waiting Sir."

"Open the Door." Frederic was anxious to get this fight going. As the mechanical door opened and the exit ramp extended to the ground Frederic stepped out onto the battle field. The mid-day sun gleamed off of the newly fallen snow. He saw the gundam standing across the field. It was white with a yellow torso. Its joints and extra armor were painted blue. "Latham Einar," Frederic called out to his opponent. "I challenge you to an official Gundam Fight match."

"I, of course, accept." Latham took a fighting stance, "Gundam fight all set!"

"Ready!" Frederic retorted.

"Go!" They cried in unison and immediately sped across the field towards each other.

Allenby watched on as Latham activated his energy whip and Frederic drew his sword. She had been surprised to see the French gundam when it had first exited the transport. She had heard I was a modification of George's Gundam Rose, but she was unaware of all the modifications. The gundam had been completely inverted, with the energy sword and arm sash on the right side now. Also, the color scheme had been changed. Frederic had apparently switched the blue and red on his gundam to make it look different than George's. _Be careful Latham_ Allenby thought as the two gundam's continued to clash.

Latham parried Frederic's attack and lashed his whip at him.

"You're quite gifted." Frederic dodged Latham's attack and answered with an upward slash of his sword.

"Gifted enough to talk in the middle of a gundam fight." Latham spun to his right and attacked again with his whip. "I can't say the same for you though." The energy whip twisted around the other gundam's ankle. Latham quickly pulled, tripping Frederic and bringing Napoleon Gundam to the ground. With another tug, Latham dragged the gundam across the ground towards him. He lifted his leg and as the gundam approached thrust it downward towards its head. However, Frederic was able to deflect the blow with his arm and roll back to his feet. Now sword-less, Frederic began firing his head vulcans. Latham turned and began to circle Frederic to dodge the bullets. As he approached Napoleon Gundam's right side Frederic turned quickly to catch Latham with a shot. However, Latham immediately began spinning his whip around creating an energy shield to deflect Frederic's shots.

_Finally, he stopped._ Frederic had him right where he wanted him. _Behind that energy shield he won't be able to see my final attack coming._ Frederic raised the sash above his right arm and aimed his launcher at Latham. "Rose B…"

Before Frederic could get off his final attack a beam raveled out of Epsen Gundam's shield and shot directly into his right shoulder, sending a huge jolt of pain to his body, and disabling the rose buds. The beam dissipated and Latham's whip fell to his side. "Looks like your done," Latham referred to Frederic's destroyed arm.

"Yes," Frederic conceded, "Yes it does."


	4. Chapter 3

"Bob it has been a thrilling beginning to the Gundam Fight. Aside from the young Latham Einar's upset of Frederic de Sand, we had many fighters return home yesterday with headless gundams."

"That's right Jim, four in total. Abraham Breidal of Neo-Israel was decapitated by Neo-China's Kun Wu Xiang, and Neo-America's Keith Grayeb was able to barely send Holkon Gara back to Neo-Malaysia in a very close one."

"Also knocked out yesterday; Neo-Denmark's Ingvar Haken, and Neo-Mongolia's Tola Pich. But moving on to the big story from yesterday, Bob what do you think of Neo-Italy's release regarding their gundam?"

"I believe this is a good idea for Neo-Italy. Argento is a rookie and this will allow him valuable experience before the finals. They have only seen him in one match thus far, and they can't wait until the finals to find out that their fighter can't hack it."

"Good point, Bob. Let's go to Maria to see what another gundam fighter thinks of this."

"Maria Spitz here with Stefan Stone of Neo-Germany. Stefan, what do you think of Neo-Italy's fighter being a part of the preliminaries?"

"Well Maria, I couldn't care less. It just gives me an earlier chance to take the punk out. As a matter of fact I'm gonna head straight down to Italy, and tomorrow I will challenge Ignatius Argento…and tomorrow the head of Centurion Gundam will fall at the hands of my Blitzkrieg Gundam."

"You heard it here people Stefan…"

Reagan swats at a switch, turning the truck's radio off.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Patrick scolded his sister.

"I am so tired of that stupid show."

"Come on it's the only station we get down here."

"Yeah, well I rather not listen to any more of it. It's too repetitive."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if this city wasn't so far from the airport. It's so illogical."

"You don't have to tell me. This drive is killing me." She was anxious to get her first Gundam Fight Match over with.

"Hey! I think that's it up ahead." Patrick pointed through the windshield directly in front of the truck. Reagan turned to see a city skyline as it appeared over the horizon.

* * *

"I will prove that you're nothing but an overrated bum! Daniil Osip, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!"

Abendi Dikeledi was the gundam fighter from Neo-Kenya. He had fought in the two previous Gundam Fights, and done quite poorly. He felt that this year he was due. He came to Neo-Russia to gain some respect by taking Gundam Grozny's head. Unfortunately, Daniil had other plans.

"I accept your challenge." He jumped into his imposing black gundam as it towered above the frozen tundra. He passed through the Mobile Trace System, applying his black mobile trace suit, which adorned the crossed hammer and sickle on his chest. Now prepared for battle, Daniil faced his opponent, "Gundam fight all set!"

"Ready!" The Kenyan began to reach for his spear.

"Go!" The two stormed towards each other weapons drawn. Dikeledi was first to attack in his Tiger Gundam, but Osip easily dodged the orange and black gundam's thrusting spear. He countered with a swift slash of his sickle that was quickly parried and returned with another thrust of his opponents spear.

The spear connected with Gundam Grozny's left hand. "Ha-ha!" Abendi shouted as Daniil's sickle fell to the ground. "Now I've got you!" He quickly made another attack.

Osip spun and dodged the spear. "War hammer Grade Two!" The handle of his hammer became extended, and the head doubled in size. Now holding it in both hands, Daniil swung his great hammer at Tiger Gundam. Abendi was able to jump back out of the hammer's path. However, the hammer hit the ground with such force that it shook the earth and set Abendi off balance, giving Osip time to grab his sickle and attack. His first swing cut Dikeledi's spear in half, then quickly swung and cut off Tiger Gundam's head.

"Nooo!" Abendi fell to the ground, defeated.

* * *

"Where exactly are we supposed to find this guy!" Reagan pushed through the massive throng of people in the streets of what seemed to be a marketplace.

"All I know is; he's in the city!" Patrick yelled over the cacophony of the crowd. "We may have to look for a while!"

"Well that's just great!" Reagan really hated this place, "Let's at least look somewhere less crowded." The two pushed their way down to the end of the street. As she exited from the crowd, Reagan almost tripped over a small boy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"That is ok Miss Moran."

"Huh," Reagan was surprised, "how do you know my name?"

"I am Mohandas." The boy smiled up at her. "Inderjit sent me to come get you."

"Oh?" Reagan searched around for her brother, "Patrick!" She caught site of him and motioned for him to come.

"What is it?" Patrick was trying to wipe off some sort of stain that had gotten on his shirt.

"Hello sir," the boy turned to Patrick, "I am Mohandas. I was sent for you by Inderjit Girish."

"Oh, well then," Patrick was pleasantly surprised, "Lead the way."

They followed the boy through the city to a great mansion. "This is it." The boy turned into the long private driveway. "Inderjit is waiting for you inside."

Reagan looked at her brother confused, and saw that he was equally baffled. _Why would he invite us to a house? We're here to challenge him to a battle._

When they arrived at the front door, the boy opened it and led them into the large foyer. The two Neo-Irish guests looked around in awe.

"Hello!" An excited voice called out to them. Reagan turned to see a well dressed Indian man standing in the doorway to another room. "Come! Come! Have something to drink, will you. You've traveled quite a ways from Neo-Ireland."

"Uh, well I'm fine thanks." Reagan felt really uncomfortable in this house.

"Me too," Patrick followed suit, still admiring the size of the room.

"Alright then, follow me." The man turned around and started walking down a long hallway. "You know," He continued to talk as they followed him. "You could have sent a message first. You other fighters have a habit of showing up unannounced. I could have given you some directions, and you wouldn't have gotten lost in the city."

"How did you know we were here?" Reagan asked as they approached the end of the hall.

"Well," Inderjit opened the door, "you parked in my back yard."

When Reagan and Patrick walked out the door they caught sight of the large parking garage they had left Shamrock Gundam and their transport truck in.

"My father set up the garage when auto-vehicles were banned from the city. He figured it would be safer for people if they had someone to watch their vehicles when they were inside, so bandits would not steal their things. Well, as you can see, it made my family a lot of money."

"So, you know why we're here?" Reagan interjected.

"Of course I do. You are here to challenge me to a Gundam Fight Match." Girish answered. "I have heard much about you from my advisors. I have heard very good things. I was hoping that we would meet. We will battle on the desert field over there." He pointed just to the left of the massive parking garage. "Get your gundam and meet me there.

* * *

"Inderjit Girish! I am ready!" Reagan stood tall in Shamrock Gundam. Her green gundam had the small feminine shape preferred by female pilots. Each piece of armor was some shade of green, including the shamrock shaped plates on its shoulders.

Girish stood in Gundam Shiva. It was silver and gray, and held an array of swords and knives. "Shall we begin then?"

"Gundam fight all set!"

"Ready!"

"GO!"

Inderjit immediately headed for Shamrock Gundam and drew two sabers. He began to swing, but was unable to make any contact. Each of his attacks was easily avoided by Reagan.

As Girish continued to attack Reagan rolled to her left and quickly landed a spin kick to the back of his head sending him flying forward. As he fell he spun to his back and slides across the ground. Reagan jumped to send a driving kick downward at Gundam Shiva.

Inderjit blocked her kick with crossed forearms and, as Shamrock Gundam is forced to jump back, regains his footing. "Blades of Chaos!" Gundam Shiva's two swords then became surrounded with a black energy as Girish began to cut at Shamrock Gundam with incredible speed.

Though barely, Reagan continues to dodge each of Inderjit's attacks. She quickly handsprings backwards and jumps into the air. "Shamrock Energy Rain!" Out of the shoulders of her gundam Reagan sent hundreds of four pointed energy blasts at her opponent. Unable to dodge the hail of energy, Girish falls to his knees, and when Cece lands she quickly runs to and kicks Gundam Shiva's head, sending it skyward without its body.

As he crawled out of the cockpit of his headless gundam, Inderjit Girish looked up at the smiling Irish girl sitting on the shoulder of her Shamrock Gundam. "That was quite a battle Miss Moran. You certainly are a great fighter."


	5. Chapter 4

"Where is he?" the man calls out to a large crowd. "Where is Ignatius Argento? Does he fear the great Stefan Stone? Will he not accept my challenge?" He stands on a statue in front of the Gundam Coliseum in Rome, as he addresses the large Neo-Italian crowd. He had come to Rome to challenge Ignatius Argento to a Gundam Fight Match but he was proving very hard to find. Stefan assumed it was because the fool is afraid of him. _He must be hiding, but where?_

"You will not be challenging Ignatius Argento today, Stefan Stone!" A tall muscular man stepped out of the crowd. He was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a full beard. "Because I, Leif Vargus, will be fighting him today."

"Like hell you will!" Stone jumped down and stood face to face with new challenger. "I was here first!"

"Whoa, ladies, let's not get all huffy." A new voice cut into the argument. "You'll both get a match. Hell, since you're both here we'll make it two on one."

The fighters both turned to see a man wearing a black hooded cloak. In the shadows of the hood they could only see the man's mouth, but they both assumed the man's identity.

"Argento!" the two shouted in unison. "I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!"

The man smirked, "Of course you do."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Geraldo's face appeared on a screen inside of Ignatius's Gundam Cockpit.

"I'm always sure," Ignatius tried to dispel his brother's fears.

"But what if you lose?"

"First of all: I won't lose, and second: it doesn't matter. I'm in the finals no matter what."

"Whatever," Geraldo gave him an unconfident look, and then the screen disappeared.

"Argento!" Leif Vargus and Stefan Stone were standing across the field from him in their gundams and they were becoming impatient. "Are we gonna do this?"

"Of course, I was waiting for you."

"Gundam Fight all set!" Stone yelled.

"Ready!" Vargus followed.

"GO!" They shouted together and immediately shot towards Centurion Gundam.

Ignatius took a defensive stance as they approached. He focused on Stefan Stone's Blitzkrieg Gundam. The grey and red gundam was adorned with quite a bit of extra armor and a multitude of firearms including one very large rifle that was strapped to the gundam's back. The gundam soon opened fire using an automatic rifle. Ignatius knelt down and lifted his shield as Vargus approached with Berserker Gundam's battle axe ready.

As bullets bounced off of Ignatius's shield, Leif circled around behind him. Vargus lifted his battle axe and drove it down towards the gundam's back, "This is the end!"

"Not quite," just before the axe made contact with his gundam Ignatius rolled to his left and drew his energy sword. He spun around and swiftly cut the Berserker Gundam down at the knees. As the Gundam fell to the ground Ignatius removed its head with one more strike of his blade. He turned to face the Stefan Stone who now stood dumbfounded.

"Holy shit," Stone stared at the heap that was Berserker Gundam. "He was ranked third in the world. How?"

"Like this." Ignatius immediately started towards Blitzkrieg Gundam with his sword ready.

"No," Stone raised his automatic rifle, "I won't go down that easily." He began to fire at the approaching gundam.

Ignatius raised his shield in front of him and continued towards Blitzkrieg Gundam. He sheathed his sword and instead reached for a javelin. He hurled it at Stone who was forced to dodge to the left. He then immediately drew his sword and sped towards him.

"Bad move," Stone knelt down and the large cannon on his gundam's back fell and aimed at Centurion Gundam. "Blitzkrieg Blast!" An immense energy blast exploded from the barrel of the large gun towards Ignatius.

Ignatius rolled to his left barely avoiding the cannon's blast. _That was close. _He looked down at his left arm and saw the armorscortched from the heat of the blast. "You coulddo some serious damagewith that thing." Ignatius marveled at the power of Stone's ultimate weapon.

"Exactly," Stone turned and aimed at Centurion once again. "Blitzkrieg Blast!"

Energy balled up inside the gun barrel, as the cannon prepared for another attack. Quickly Ignatius grabbed and threw two javelins towards his opponent. One found its mark striking the cannon head on. The subsequent explosion was so powerful; Ignatius fell to one knee to keep his balance. After the dust settled he stood up to see Blitzkrieg Gundam lying headless on the ground.

* * *

Keith sat in at the bar, enjoying a glass of whiskey after a long day. He had seen no sign of another gundam fighter since his first match against Neo-Malaysia's Holkon Gara.

"Can you believe that Ignatius Argento?" Keith overheard the conversation of two other men.

"Two on one against the 9th and 3rd ranked fighters," the man's companion replied, "and he took both of their heads! He really is something."

_Wow, _Keith thought. _He took down Leif Vargus and Stefan Stone two on one. It was obviously no fluke him beating Garibaldi._

"Maybe, but he's got nothing on Keith Grayeb." They continued their conversation clueless to the fact that Keith was there, "Our boy'll take anybody."

"Here here," his buddy chimed in.

Keith finished his drink and stood up to leave. As he turned towards the door he caught the stare of a man sitting in the shadows. Stood and met his stare for a long second, then continued out the door.

* * *

Keith hadn't heard the man get up and follow him out of the bar, but now he stood face to face with Tai Wei, the gundam fighter from Neo-Hong Kong.

Wei was able to follow Keith down the street, as he walked back to the Hotel where he was staying. Just before he had gotten to the door, Wei jumped out from the shadows. Keith reflexively drew his sidearm, but Wei quickly disposed of it, kicking the colt revolver away.

"Well, well, well," Tai Wei stood face to face with the unarmed Grayeb, "if it isn't the great Keith Grayeb." He began to circle Keith, sizing him up. "I've heard so much about you. You Americans love to blabber on and on. And with such confidence" Keith stood still as he passed behind him.

"They have no reason not to be confident." Keith turned his head sideways to see Wei out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" the response irritated Tai. "I'll give you one right now." He circled around to get in Grayeb's face. "Me."

"You?" he gave Wei a mocking grin.

"Yes," Wei continued as he glared at Grayeb. "You cannot defeat me. No representative of Neo-America has ever defeated one from Neo-Hong Kong."

It was true. Even in the second Gundam Fight when Fia Filadel won it all, there was no representative of Neo-Hong Kong for her to face. In the following Fight she was defeated by the fighter from Neo-Hong Kong. Since then, Neo-America's fighter had always finished worse than Neo-Hong Kong's Fighter.

"That's about to change." Keith tossed off the brown poncho he had been wearing. "I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match."

"And it will be your doom."

As Wei backed up and disappeared into the shadows, Keith turned and ran to the large building next to the hotel. He quickly ran inside and hit the button activating the large retractable front door. He jumped into his gundam, passed through the mobile trace system, and stepped outside into the dark streets.


	6. Chapter 5

From Seemingly out of nowhere Keith was struck and knocked to the ground. He climbed to one knee and looked up to see his assailant staring down on him. The black gundam had armor wrapped around it that was designed to look like an assassin's cloak. The color of the cloak seemed to change with the gundam's surroundings and movements, which made it very hard to see, especially at night. This was Meng-Tzu Gundam. Tai Wei had made the first attack of the battle.

Keith quickly stood up and drew both of Desperado Gundam's side arms. He fired two shots at his opponent, who dodged them easily, and disappeared into shadow.

"Where are you?" Keith searched around with his pistols ready. "Are you just gonna hide?"

"Not quite." Suddenly Tai emerged from the shadows. With two swift kicks he knocked each of Desperado Gundam's pistols the ground, and followed up with a straight punch that Keith was barely able to block with crossed forearms. Wei followed up with a spinning kick towards Keith's head.

Keith ducked the kick and quickly rolled to his side grabbing one of his felled revolvers. As he turned to fire at Meng-Tzu Gundam, it faded into the shadows and Keith could no longer see it.

"Not bad," Keith heard Wei's voice behind him and spun around.

"What's this?" This time from the left, Keith jumped at the voice.

"You seem nervous." This time the voice was behind him again. Keith turned, and fired a shot towards where he thought his opponent was.

"Not even close," The voice was now at Keith's right. He returned the gun to his side. "What? Are you giving up?" Every sentence sounded like it was coming from a different place.

"New plan," Keith reached up behind his back and grabbed hold of the Desperado Gundam's shotgun. He grabbed a glowing shell off of his belt placed it in and cocked the weapon.

"You still won't hit me."

"Not a problem." Keith fired the shotgun into the darkness. He turned cocked and fired again, and then again. Light shells exploded out of the barrel of his gun and spread throughout the surrounding area. They became lodged in the walls and the ground lighting up the streets. With no more shadow, Meng-Tzu Gundam was revealed.

"Nice trick; I'm impressed." Wei stood surrounded by light.

"I'm not done yet." Keith replaced his shotgun shell with a new one, and then revealed a switch on the side of the gun. He flipped the switch causing every bead of light exploded with great energy.

When Wei jumped into the air to avoid damage Keith aimed and fired. As the ball of energy sped from Desperado Gundam's shotgun towards Meng-Tzu Gundam, Wei clasped and drew his Meng-Tzu cloth. With it he struck Grayeb's shot sending the ball of energy directly back at him.

Keith jumped to the side, dropping his shotgun, in order to avoid the blast. Meng-Tzu Gundam fell towards him and whipped out with the newly revealed energy cloth. Quickly Keith redrew his revolver as the cloth approached his head. He pointed the barrel of the gun directly between the eyes of his opponent as the Meng-Tzu cloth wrapped around his neck.

The two stood silent for a time. "A Draw," Keith broke the silence.

"It seems," Tai agreed. "But we will meet again. And then you will not be so lucky." He unraveled the cloth from Desperado Gundam's neck.

"We'll see." Keith lowered his gun, and Meng-Tzu Gundam disappeared.

* * *

When he finally got back to his hotel, Keith tossed his gun belt on the stand next to his bed. He was exhausted. His battle with Tai Wei was the most challenging he'd ever experienced. But he hadn't lost. He'd just had a draw with the 5th ranked fighter in the world. He was undoubtedly one of the best in the world. Yes, he would go far this year. Keith sat down on his bed and stared out the window at the sunrise for a few seconds before going to sleep.

* * *

"Isamu Hotaka! I challenge you do a Gundam Fight Match!" 

Isamu looked down from the balcony to the stocky Neo-Scottish man. He laughed to himself at the man's short stature. "What makes you think you're worthy to fight me?"

"Worthy!" the Scot was outraged. "I, Niven Lennox, am a fighter of great honor!" he shouted. "Not that I can say the same for you."

"What was that!" Hotaka couldn't exactly hear what the man had said, but he had gotten the gist of it.

"I said," Lennox's confidence grew, "you are a baby, that cries foul whenever he loses!"

"You're going to regret saying that. I am the greatest and I'll prove it!" Isamu jumped from the balcony and safely landed on the shoulder of Tokugawa Gundam. The Gundam stood tall in the red, white, and blue color scheme enjoyed by most Neo-Japanese gundams. It had two beam swords, a long and short at each side. The Head of the gundam's head peculiarly lacked a chevron and had a dark red slash painted over one eye that resembled a scar.

Isamu stood ready and stared down at the Neo-Scottish gundam. Laird Gundam was slightly shorter than most gundams and had armor that resembled a kilt.

"Gundam Fight all set!" Niven shouted.

"Ready!" Isamu followed and prepared to attack.

"Go!" They each cried. Lennox went to grab for Laird Gundam's beam sword, but too late. In the blink of an eye Hotaka was on top of him kicking and punching non-stop. He pummeled the man for a time before sending him skyward with a swift kick. Hotaka then unsheathed one of his own swords and jumped after Laird Gundam. With a swift strike, he severed the Gundam's head and followed up with an unnecessary downward kick that sent the motionless gundam flying down to the ground.

* * *

Domon watched his student's battle from the hotel. Isamu's argument with the other fighter had been quite loud and had woken him up. As he watched the fight unfold, Domon couldn't help but think about his training with Isamu. Isamu had been a hotheaded and eager young fighter just like Domon. He had improved so greatly since then. He was probably the best in the world. However, ever since the last Gundam Fight Isamu had been different. He had become angry, and he wouldn't listen to anybody. It was the final match that did him in. When nobody believed that he was cheated, Isamu just flipped. He became a different person. He even threatened to leave Neo-Japan and join the Separatist Colony. Domon had become increasingly worried, especially now. He sensed something dark coming, all the shuffles had. A decision had to be made, but Domon didn't know what to do. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Kel!" the door slammed open and Phoebe burst into the room.

Kel looked up from is laptop to see her glaring down on him. _Uh oh, what did I do now?_ "Yes?" Kel gave her a weak smile.

"Tell me you didn't eat all the leftover pizza!"

"Um…" of course he had. He was hungry, but that answer would get him in big trouble. "No?" Kel flinched when he said it, bracing for Phoebe's outburst.

"Bullshit!" Phoebe stormed off.

"Must be that time of the month," Kel mumbled.

"What!" Phoebe stopped in mid-stride.

"Nothing!" Kel's heart skipped a beat. Sometimes he wished that he had a guy for a crew chief. He hated having to deal with Phoebe when she was like this, especially since he had a fight against Neo-Russia's fighter, Daniil Osip today.

Suddenly, his computer beeped twice and a box popped up "1:00." _It's time to go. Osip will be here soon._

* * *

Daniil walked into the hanger to see his crew sitting around a table, playing cards. "She ready?" he headed strait for Gundam Grozny.

Colonel Dimitri Lazar looked up from his hand, "course she is." He was a large, muscular man with a bald head and a scar across his cheek. He was a very good mechanic and was respected throughout Neo-Russia. "You're not getting in now? We haven't touched down yet."

"Alexei is landing now," Daniil explained, "and Marchand is waiting in his gundam. I'll meet him in mine"

"Skippin' all the formalities, huh? Well, good luck then." Dimitri went back to the card game. The Neo-Russian government had certain bylines they preferred their Gundam Fighters follow. Daniil scoffed at them, and Dimitri wasn't going to force him to follow rules that he didn't agree with. Besides it was hard enough keeping the young fighter focused without more complications.

* * *

Kel watched as Gundam Grozny stepped out of the transport ship and onto the green southern Canadian field. "It's about time," he mocked. "I thought the Gundam Fight would be over before you got here.

"Traffic was a bitch," Osip mused.

"Hah," Kel smiled. "Alright, let's do this."

"Gundam Fight all set." Daniil took a fighting stance.

"Ready," Kel followed suit.

"Go!" Each pilots lead with a straight right punch. They make contact knuckle to knuckle before jumping back.

Kel began to fire at Gundam Grozny with his head vulcans. Unfortunately, Osip merely knelt down and crossed his arms in front of himself. He was virtually unaffected. _Damn, his armor's too thick. _Kel stopped firing and instead activated his wrist buzz saws.

Daniil immediately began to fire his own vulcans at Maple Gundam. Kel was forced to dodge to his right. As he rolled around to his feet, Daniil drew his hammer and sickle.

Kel immediately jumped towards Daniil and attacked. His first strike was parried as Daniil took a swing of his own. Kel quickly dodged Daniil's attack, and tried to make contact with a sweeping kick. Daniil was barely able to jump over the attack and landed barely in time to block Kel's next attack.

Suddenly on the defensive, Daniil found himself backing up with Kel's every attack. _I've gotta do something._ As Kel came at him with an upward kick, Daniil was able to spin to his left and get an attack of his own in.

When Osip's hammer passed over Kel's head, he was able to quickly grab it, twist it out of his hand and toss it to the ground. Daniil followed up with a swing of his sickle that Kel barely dodged.

Marchand then attacked Osip with a series of kicks and punches. Daniil blocked each of these and then returned with a kick of his own.

His kick was met with one from Marchand. The two froze for a quick second before jumping back from each other.

"Flying Sickle Grade Two!" As Daniil raised his sickle and prepared to throw it, a second curved blade extended out of the butt of its handle.

"Buzz Saw Shot!" Kel shot his wrist buzz saws at his opponent just as he released the sickle.

Kel's buzz saws sped towards Gundam Grozny, and Daniil's sickle spun towards Maple Gundam. Marchand jumped to his left, but the sickle curved towards him. As he landed the weapon caught him, digging into his shoulder.

At the same time Osip's attempted roll could not prevent one of Kel's buzz saws from cutting through his gundam's ankle. "Well," he sat up after a few seconds, "I think that makes this a draw."

"Yeah," Kel got out of Maple Gundam and walked over to meet Daniil as he exited Gundam Grozny.

"Good match," Daniil offered his hand to the Neo-Canadian. He was relatively small for a gundam fighter. Marchand was about 5' 8" and wiry with short blonde hair. His mobile trace suit, which he was still wearing, was white with a red maple leaf on the chest.

Kel stretched out and began to shake Daniil's hand when he caught sight of the scene over his shoulder.

Daniil, surprised by the look on Kel's face turned around to see his transport ship cut in half by one of Maple Gundam's buzz saws. The entire Neo-Russian Crew was walking towards them.

"Don't worry!" Colonel Lazar yelled to them. "We're all ok!"

"Not that anyone seems to care," mumbled a tall thin man next to him.

"Shut up, Ivan," another one of the crew members elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey," Kel turned back to Daniil. "If you need a place to stay, the Neo-Canadian government gave me this huge mansion to stay in. There's plenty of room for all you guys."

"That sounds good," Colonel Lazar had now gotten to them and answered before Daniil could. "It could take a few days for us to get a hold of a new transport."

"We'll try to stay out of your way." Daniil added.

"Don't worry about it." Kel smiled. "It'll be nice to have some guys around for a change.

* * *

"Gundam Fight all set!" the opposing gundam took a fighting stance.

"Ready!" Ignatius followed suit, as he sized up his opponent. Shanghai Gundam was red with black and yellow armor. Strapped on its back was a great naginata, and around its waist there seemed to be a multitude of shuriken.

"Go!" His opponent immediately began by attacking him with the shuriken.

Ignatius sidestepped one then knelt down as two bounced off his shield. Still kneeling with the ninja stars hitting his shield, Ignatius grabbed a javelin and threw it at his opponent.

Shanghai Gundam rolled to its left. "Ha, you missed."

"Wait for it," Ignatius smiled at the cockiness of this Neo-Chinese fighter. Just then the javelin exploded knocking the gundam to the ground. Drawing his energy sword Ignatius headed for the fallen gundam as it was getting up.

"Not so fast," his opponent drew his naginata and knocked the energy blade out of his hand. "Time to end this," he began to attack Ignatius with a combination of swings of his naginata.

Argento, after barely dodging each of his attacks, drewtwo javelins and crossed them in front of himselfto blockthe downward strike. When the blade of the naginata made contact with the javelins,they exploded sending both gundams flying backwards.

Quickly rolling over back to his feet, Ignatius drew the great broadsword from his back. He sprinted towards his opponent who replied with a thrust of his naginata. After parrying the attack Ignatius jumped back and sprinted towards his opponent.

Xiang followed suit with his Naginata prepared at his side. When the gundams reached one another they both swung with one powerful strike and continued past one another. After a few seconds, Shanghai Gundam fell to its knees, having sustained some substantial damage. Ignatius looked over his shoulder and sighed with relief.

As Centurion Gundam turned to walk away Kun Wu Xiang climbed out of his gundam. "You will pay for this, Argento! I am going to get you!"

Ignatius continued to walk, ignoring him. His brother's face appeared on a screen in front of him. "Ignatius," he looked dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Grandpa's sword…you're even faster with it than he was."

"So?"

"I thought you hadn't used it because you couldn't lift it yet."

"I wasn't gonna use it unless I needed it. Besides, did you think I would fight with a six ton sword on my back just because it looks nice?"

"Well…sort of."

"Moron," Ignatius mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, shut up."


End file.
